


Immortality

by RubyRubanRose656



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aura - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Grimm - Freeform, Mechashifting, Romanc, Yaoi, Yuri, dust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRubanRose656/pseuds/RubyRubanRose656
Summary: Jaune Arc was an immortal man who held enormous amounts of magical power within his body, Salem who was Jaune Arcs mother wanted her son to take her place but the albino mage had ran away from home so he wouldn’t become an unfeeling monster like her, now Jaune walks to beacon in an attempt to become a huntsmen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Immortality

Chapter 1: Roman Torchwick  
Note: ok my Doods, here’s another story for you but this seems more of trying to redo an older idea I attempted months ago but it never did take off like I wanted it so I’m gonna attempt this with a fresh new start.  
What if Jaune Arc was Salem’s Son? The What Ifs is what drives the Fanfiction Community to no ends to bring us all sorts of interesting content. Some of which are so good that we keep rereading it while others just fall flat.  
This idea seemed to have fallen flat BUT I’m willing to retry on a different approach! I’m not giving up until these stories are successful and you Doods are using it as past time reads!

Now then, this particular jaune won’t have the appearance as the one in canon. Naw this jaune will have a different appearance but he holds Jaunes core beliefs and other stuff.

Anyway, if any of you Doods have ideas for ocs or on how to continue the story then please comment on them because I love if you Doods could help with story direction.

This story is written in google docs for spelling and grammar error with @ZergPsycho beta reading it.  
——

It’s currently under the cover of night over vale city which most of the nocturnal humans and Faunus are around however it’s also the time where many of humanity’s darkest is roaming around unchallenged.  
However there’s another sort of darkness that also just arrived in town and it’s not the same folks that live among the shadows.  
A man with pale while like skin with black veins prominent within while the man's eyes was a piercing ocean blue iris with black optical eye and long Snow White hair tied into a ponytail so his hair doesn’t get into his eyes.  
This man is shown to be buff but nor overly so like a bodybuilder, just the right amount of muscle to be extremely attractive despite his grueling albino appearance.  
The Bleach Skinned Man was wearing custom made black combat pants primarily for physical combat with black combat boots, the Albinos shirt is a basic black with a text saying ‘Strength does not bring Victory’ which looks normal but it had that meaning, the very same meaning of a single woman who attempted to use strength to bring back her lover but lost everything.  
“Geez, so dark. And all the hotel are filled for the night..” the albino man exclaimed unconcerned for his safety especially at the time of night “ughhh! Maybe I’ll just skip sleep for tonight and-...” The Pale Skinned Man stopped as his piercing blue eyes shot to his right which a man crashed through the window of a dust shop and flew past in front of the pale man “in the blue hell was that?..” He asked slowly turning to face the man who wore quite the fashionable black suit with red shades ‘looks like a uniform..’  
the Suited man was laying on his back with his wound clear on his chest is bleeding heavily indicated an obvious attack ‘the wound is far to deep for just any sword or dagger. An axe or a scythe would..’ Jaune thought to himself before stepping back slightly when a young woman in a gothic like outfit while donning a large red cloak landed in front of the albino man with a large red and black scythe mecha like scythe.  
The woman with back hair and red highlights turned towards the albino man swiftly while twirling the massive mecha scythe then stabbed the massive blade upwards into the White Haired Albinos body just under his rib cage but embedded into his insides.  
Jaune did not express in pain from the scythe inside his guts but just stared down at the gothic clothed girl who stared back obviously in fear “...as much as I love a woman to take the lead...I’m not really into pegging so can you remove your scythe?” He asked politely on which the young silver to slowly pull the massive red blade out of jaune, she watched as the wound instantly exuded smoke and healed even sucking in the lost blood from the body back inside.  
“Wha?..how?...that doesn’t seem physically possible…” she said obviously afraid of the man even more than looked upwards into his unnatural eyes to see a warm fire in them though that seemed warmer when he smiled “hey don’t be afraid, it’s just my semblance” he said as he partially lied about his Instantaneous Regeneration.  
“Ooook...get them” an unknown voice to the albino man looked over to see a dapper man in a classy white coat and stylish black fedora ordered his goons in tacky black suits that they wore like a uniform had came running out of the dust shop wielding blaze dust swords.  
The Silver Eyed Girl simply glared as she raised and twirled her scythe before charging at them displaying skills way above her age ‘impressive’ Jaune said as his eyes landed at the last one who was circling the albino man “you gonna defend yourself freak?” The Goon taunted before stopping just behind the white haired man “why? You won’t be able to deliver any lasting damage” Jaune exclaimed as he turned his head to face the goon then glared at him “give me your best shot”  
The goon growls a bit then slashed downwards at the albino man which the blaze sword cuts cleanly through the white tinted flesh.  
The goon stepped backwards smirking but that smirk fell into a shocked look as he watched the burned flesh slowly return back to its original hue and healed the wound “what the hell!?” The goon shouted watching the pale skinned man slowly turn around staring at the red suited goon down before striking him in the throat with his right, breaking the man's voice box and brushing his throat causing him to cough and gasp as well as dropping his blaze dust sword as to grasp his throat.  
In a swift and fluid motion had reached the goons head and twisted it in a 180 Degree turn essentially snapping his head from his spine causing his body to quickly fall dead, The Albino Man turned his head to look at the young woman in the red cloak to see her slashing downwards cutting the last goon clean in half before turning her body to face the last man.  
“Well well, I didn’t expect red to have a helper but this ends today you two!” The man in the dapper hat said then raising his white can on which the bottom flicked up revealing a target sight on which a large ball of explosive dust charged at ruby who twirled her scythe and ready to shoot upwards only to stop when Jaune appeared in front the silver eyed girl grunting a bit as the explosive shot hit him in the back and exploded on contact.  
The Gentleman Thief just smiled at the damage of the mans now heavily scarred back “haha! Now that’s what happens when you try to be...a...hero?” The man said slowly, stopping to a halt as he watched the burned and torn skin regenerate themselves slowly covering and healing the inflicted wounds before it showed the man's pale skin unaffected “what in oums name?...”  
Jaune turned his head around and his blue on black eyes peered right into Romans black which caused the ginger man to flinch at the sudden darkness within the blue “you won’t hurt me, try if you wish but all you can do is stand there and watch my wounds heal. You may hurt me but at the end it will never matter” The Albino exclaimed deeply with power very clear in his tone almost as if he was speaking to an ant.  
Roman Gulped as he almost felt like he was speaking to the Fire Bitch that he unfortunately has to work for at the meantime but this Albino Bastard, he’s almost on a whole separate league “What the hell are you?” Roman asked fearfully almost ready to drop the whole heist only to flinch just as Jaune fully turned around to see the full power of his glare.  
“You made one fatal mistake...you REALLY pissed me off…” Jaune exclaimed darkly as a white misty aura slowly exuded from his body flowing upwards then the albino introduced himself “my name is Jaune Arc and I am the one who will kick your ass!” Jaune said as he raised his hand and light from the surrounding sources started fading slightly as their energy slowly is compressed into a ball of white colored energy.  
“Light Release: Beam” Jaune said as the ball of light shot towards the gentleman thief only for Roman to duck right under the light beam which incinerated the orange heads fashionable hat then hit the wall of the dust shop, with circular damage.  
Roman got up to turn his head to stare at the heated hole inside the shop ‘that was no dust technique nor semblance...it’s almost like that ‘Magic’ The Fire Bitch uses to put her underlings in line...this is dangerous if there are more people who can do that!’  
The Criminal Man turned around sneering that he would have to abandon the whole heist because of this unknown man ‘ok calm down Roman! This guy can wield light and he can heal….I feel like I’m getting fucked here’ In a last ditch effort from the thief, he raised his cane to shoot out another explosive shot of dust which hits its mark causing a minor explosion that is jaunes chest, ripping through his basic white shirt and exposing the albino mans toned chest only for the wound to heal as fast.  
Jaune slowly walked towards the ginger thief as shot after shot of explosive dust shots connects with his chest eventually causing the magical monster to lose his shirt completely but every wound that is formed is healed, Roman kept shooting more and more until he ran out from inside his canes chamber but was shaking heavily as each and everyone wound appeared on the magic man's chest healed with abnormal speeds.  
Jaune reached romans place then seized romans throat with his right hand lifting the man in the air effortlessly. “Now then Mr. Would you like to tell us why you attempted to raid a dust shop?” The Magic Man asked curiously before looking to his right to find the gothic wearing woman came to his side also curious about the attack.  
The Gentleman Thief coughed as he felt the air leaving his lungs from the Albinos strengthening grip ‘damnit...I’m going to die here! But that bitch is going to kill me if I do! Damn it, it’s an ultimatum!’ Roman thinks as he tried to escape jaunes grip only to choke ‘no no...no, no not here! Neo still needs me!’ And steeling himself, Roman raised his right fist and struck jaunes left cheek, then pulled his fist back to attack again over and over.  
However each strike from romans fist is not achieving anything so jaune just narrowed his darkened eyes towards the criminal “....I gave you a chance to repent but only death will your sins be washed away” Jaune said just as romans eyes widened and loud bone cracking noises was heard, the life in the thief’s green eye soon left leaving a glazed look showing that he was killed.  
The woman turned her head not wanting to see this even if she knew the world wasn’t as black and white like they showed on Tv but it felt extremely different in real life, Jaune looked over at the silver eyed woman then touched her left shoulder which she looked at him “it’s not something anyone enjoys, even I don’t like killing others but with the current legal system. They run the chance of escaping with a slap on the wrist” The Magical Man explained to which the scythe wielder nodded “yeah...I know, my Uncle keeps telling me that death is a very high occurrence for crime stopping”  
“Names Jaune, Jaune Arc. I’m, what my mom calls me, a ‘Magic Caster’” Jaune introduced himself as he turned to face the younger huntress to which she looked back staring into his eyes “I’m Ruby Rose, a student from signal. I came to town to resupply my dust” The Albino nodded but stopped momentarily as he felt vibrations coming close to him then turned around to see a beautiful blonde haired woman in a pencil skirt, a tattered purple cape and a white blouse.  
Jaune merely narrowed his eyes at her as she did with him almost like sparks is creating from both of there glares but it stopped when she spoke “...you two are in a lot of trouble”


End file.
